


A surprise break from work

by FexStix



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: 18+, Anal Sex, Campbell's chunky, Don't read if you're a kid, Fluff and Smut, Heyo stickmintwt, I'm just doing this for some clout, Jacking off, M/M, No food kink sorry, Smut, Soup, Uhm how do you write smut?, Wait NVM think I got it, blowjob, how do I tag shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FexStix/pseuds/FexStix
Summary: Burt checks in on Sven as he is stressed out with paperwork. But an idea pops up as he knows something that would help Sven keep the stress down.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A surprise break from work

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This isn't really something I would really write, so sorry if it's good awful. I don't plan on making more stories like this lmao. This is just based on something like almost 2 weeks ago. I'm only going to post this and just go back to Wattpad so Yea. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: haha, thanks for the kudos! Also I went ahead and edited it for spelling since I forgot to do that. Which is understandable since I wrote this at 4 am. But yea, enjoy!

"Being the new leader was going being to be fun they said." Sven thought of that as he was in his room. He should be asleep by now since it was almost 12:00 AM, but here he was doing some stupid paperwork that he brought from his office. He had to lie to everyone and even Burt about not being hungry and sleeping early just so he can finish some paperwork that Reginald left when he was arrested with some other toppats back on earth. But Sven couldn't blame him for all that. Reginald had to suffer the same thing as him since the paper work was from Terrance from how careless he was with leadership. But since he was gone and Sven had to take over, he had to do all of this now. All he even wanted to do now was to just throw out everything that was in his desk right now and eat some of the soup that was served today for dinner, but sadly he had to do this stupid paperwork. As he was about to bang his head into the desk for the 5th time this month he heard a knock on his room door. "Huh? Who could be up this late?" He thought. Sven got up to open the door to surprisingly see Burt while holding something behind him.

"Hey Sven, did I wake you up on accident?" Burt asked. "Oh no, I just awoke from something." Sven said. Burt just sighed when he said that. "Sven you don't have to lie. You were still awake doing paperwork right?" Burt asked. Sven was about to make an excuse when he sighed back, knowing that he couldn't lie to him more since he knew. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for lying." Sven said. "No You don't have to apologise. I was going to check up on you since I was worried for you." Burt said. "You were?" Sven asked while also blushing a bit. Burt just nodded in response. "Oh, I also went to the kitchen and got you this." Burt said as gave Sven something. Sven looked at and was surprised. "Y-you got me some soup!?" He said in disbelief. "Well yeah. I was worried that you were lying when you said you weren't hungry, so I decided to sneak into the kitchen and heat your favorite kind of soup." Burt explained. "Well you do know what's my favorite type of soup." Sven said as he snickered. The soup that Burt heated for him was some Campbell's chunky chicken noodle soup, which was his favorite type of soup ever. "Oh, do you want to come in? I mean you don't have to." Sven asked as he opened the door a bit more. "Sure, you seen lonely right now." Burt said. Sven let him in and closed the door.

(Which reminds me to warn you that the next events are not for the sake of children and people who are not comfortable with this sort of "love". So if you fit into these categories i suggest you go ahead and leave as I don't want any troubles of accidentally making people uncomfortable and having kids lose their innocence. . . .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. They're gone? Good. Now for you people who just want to read the rest, enjoy.) As Sven put the bowl of soup into the little drawer next to his bed Burt sat onto his bed and watched him. "Aren't you going to eat?" Burt asked in a worried tone. "Well yeah, but we should talk for a while since the paperwork made me stressed." Sven said as he sat next to him. Burt nodded, but then thought of something that would maybe help relieve his stress. "M-maybe we should do something else that would also help?" Burt asked. "What do you mean?" Sven asked, confused on what he meant. Just then, Burt got close to him and kissed him right there. Sven was surprised by what Burt did for a minute, but kissed back while hugging him. After what seemed like forever, they stopped for some air. "D-do you wanna do it?" Burt asked. "Well if you're not forcing yourself to do this, then of course." Sven said.

Burt smiled as he started to take off sven's pants, which made Sven erk on the sudden move. "Am I doing this too fast?" Burt asked as he stopped when he noticed the erk. "Oh no, don't worry about it." Sven said. Burt nodded as he took off sven's boxers and started to slowly jerk him off, which made Sven started to slowly breathe heavily. After a minute of this Burt went ahead and put sven's dick near his mouth and started to tease him but licking the tip. Sven moaned a little and grabbed the nearest pillow in order to not make much noise to wake up the other toppats near him. Burt stopped and looked up to him for approval, in which Sven nodded knowing what he was going to ask for. Burt went ahead and put Sven's dick in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down trying not to rush things. Sven was shaking from the pleasure and grabbed the bedsheets. "Shit, I'm going to cum at this rate." Sven thought to himself. But he didn't just want to cum in Burt's mouth and end it there. 

"B-burt, can you-" Burt stopped as soon as Sven was about to tell him like if he read his mind. "Is something wrong?" Burt asked. "No everything's fine, I just wanted to see if you'd wanted to do something more than give me a blowjob." Sven said as he started to take off his suit. Burt knew by what Sven meant and took off his vest with his under shirt and pants. Sven looked into his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube as Burt was about to finish taking off his clothes and lay down. Sven went back to Burt now lubricated and positioned himself. "You're ready for this? We can stop right here if you want." Sven asked. Burt put up a thumbs up and nodded. "Alright, just remember that you can back out at any moment ok?" Sven said. "Mhm." Burt said in a positive tone. Sven went ahead and went in him, which made Burt moan softly. Sven didn't move, making sure that Burt got used to it so he wouldn't hurt him. After a few minutes Burt gave Sven the look the approval to move now. As Sven was thrusting slowly in him Burt moaned now and then but not as loud like Sven in order to not wake up anyone too. "P-please, go faster." Burt said now more desperate. "A-are you sure? I-i don't want to hurt you." Sven asked. "Y-yes." Burt said with a more lustful tone. Sven nodded and thrusted faster and deeper, making Burt go into a moaning mess not even caring about the noise. "B-burt, I'm g-going to cum!" Sven said in a shakey tone. Burt was also in his limit, feeling the tight knot in his gut. "D-dont pull out, y-you can c-cum inside me!" Burt said as drool was coming out of his mouth. "A-ah, B-burt!" Sven moaned as he came inside him. Burt came a few seconds later while breathing heavily. After a few minutes Sven pulled out, helped clean Burt, and put him in his bed to rest. They kissed again for a minute until they pulled out for air again. "I-I love you." Burt said as he fell asleep. 

As Sven looked at Burt sleeping he remembered the soup he got earlier. He got up and scooted to the bowl and grabbed it, surprised that's the soup was still warm. As he was about to eat he noticed that something was stuck in the bowl of the soup that he somehow managed to miss. It was a note that Burt must've left thinking that he would just give Sven the soup and leave. It was just one of those cheesy "I love you" notes, but it was enough to make his heart flutter. Sven looked at the paperwork one more time and looked at the soup."Maybe the paperwork can he left off for just one day." He said as he ate the soup.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was something huh? Anyways, that's all I guess. Comments are actually more appreciated than kudos since I want to hear how you think about my writing. Again, i won't write things like this later on. Maybe in the future? Who knows. But anyways, i how you all have a great day or night!


End file.
